


Heartstrings

by KayJayComicArt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Music, Musicians, Punk, Punk Rock, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayJayComicArt/pseuds/KayJayComicArt
Summary: Ivy was once a perfect, mild-mannered girl who lived in a high-end estate in Wyndon. She grew sick of that life and at eighteen, she ran away from home and escaped to Spikemuth to start fresh. Battling homelessness, Pokemon Abuse, and her discouraged dreams of being a rock-star, how will she fair on the dangerous streets governed by the seventh Gym Leader Piers? CanonxOC.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers & Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Nezu | Piers/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise, Pokemon Sword and Shield, or Piers.
> 
> I just own Ivy Thornbury and any other OCs mentioned.
> 
> Warning: Story contains scenes of violence, homelessness, bad language, mentions of sexual themes between Piers and Ivy, and Pokemon Abuse.
> 
> Do not read if any of these make you uncomfortable.
> 
> Hey guys, I got the courage together to start writing my Pokemon SWSH fanfiction which is a story about a woman named Ivy leaving her toxic family behind to achieve her dreams of bringing music and battles together as a form of entertainment. This story is CanonxOC and involves the seventh Gym Leader Piers as the Canon love interest.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The world of Pokemon was a mysterious place filled with wonderful creatures that inhabited the land. These creatures, known as Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon for short, were mythical beasts with different abilities and powers that help to serve their world, and the people inhabiting it. However, Pokemon are not just tools to aid humans in their development, no...Some People, known as Pokemon Trainers, aim to capture and raise Pokemon for a competitive sport known as battling. This is a true test of the bond between a Pokemon and it's trainer, only those who form strong ones succeed as Pokemon Trainers and become champions!

There were many regions throughout the planet, some vast with glittering oceans, while some were tiny and lived by nature. However, one region; known as Galar, took Pokemon battling and levelled it up beyond even the strongest Mega Evolution. That region; only a small island where the countryside and industrial inventions thrived in harmony, was where the story began. More importantly, in the capital city of Galar, Wyndon, where many a champion had been crowned.

In a large estate manor, east of the shopping district lived the Thornbury family. A well known, well-respected family that shunned those who didn't follow social standards. Within the house lived four people, the mother, Eleanor; the father, Trevor; the youngest sister, Lily; and the heroine of the story, Ivy Thornbury.

Ivy was a bright girl with many friends, she had perfect manners and a soft, gentle voice. She was the pride and joy of her parents and was first in line to take over her father's Pokeball company the moment she turned eighteen. On this day, she skipped happily down the stairs with her backpack and Rotom phone which buzzed around her excitedly, showing her the many different classical songs she had yet to practice.

"Come on, Rotom!" She scolded lightly, watching as the phone stopped in front of her, using its many features to fit the video to full screen so she would watch it. "I don't have time to play right now, I need to get ready for school!"

The phone made a sad electronic noise and its little face fell as it minimized the video for later. Her father laughed as he walked over and placed his hand on his nine-year-old daughter's head. "Are you ready, Princess?" He asked, his lilac eyes shining with a strong sense of pride she had come to expect.

"Mmhm! I can't wait to see all my friends after such a long summer!" Her voice was well-kept and her vocabulary was beyond a normal child of her age, everyone looked up to her within her family's social circles, and she did her best to maintain their high prestige, despite her youth and inexperience in life.

"Alright then, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer, did you say goodbye to Snox?" Ivy's eyes widened and she quickly ran up the stairs with a whine. "No running in the house, young lady!" With those scolding words, she halted immediately, apologized with a delicate bow, and continued up the steps at a calmer and more acceptable pace.

Once she got to her room and closed her door, she let out a sigh, looking over at the large Snorlax that slept by her closet. With a grin that did not match up to the gentle smile she had moments ago, she let out a shrill, excited scream and ran at Snox, diving on the snoring Pokemon's belly, bouncing twice before she settled with a giggle. "Snor...?" The beast mumbled, lifting his head slightly to see her snuggling up to him. His sleepy frown turned into a small smile and he plopped his huge arm on top of her, covering the entirety of her body with his furry paw. "Snorlax~."

"Heehee~!" Ivy snickered, lifting her head as she kicked her legs in the air excitedly. "Good morning to you too, Snox!" She snuggled into the fur of his belly. "I'm going back to school today! Will you be waiting for cuddles when I get back!"

"Snorlax." Snox nodded lazily, then removed his arm from atop her tiny body. She got on her knees, then slid down his side until her little feet hit the floor. "Snor, Snorlax."

"Don't worry~!" She told him, despite having no clue what he was saying. "I promise to be careful, I won't fall over at playtime, I promise."

"Snor."

She grabbed her bag, which her Rotom phone was now tucked into, she had tossed it by the door so she could easily leap onto Snox's soft belly. Then with a slight wave to the large Pokemon, she loved so, so much, she rushed from the room and Snox easily fell back into his deep slumber. The moment she was back in the corridor, she took a deep breath and regained her perfect persona.

After years of etiquette lessons, music lessons, poetry lessons and many other kinds she could not name off the top of her head, she had learned to pretend that she was a calm, mild-mannered child so she would not be scolded or punished for her actual behaviour. To anyone outside her parents' social circles, such as her little sister, and her best buddy Snox, she was a wild, loud, and boisterous girl with a big heart but an even bigger mouth and a knack for getting into mischief.

That was why she could not wait to get back to school, so she could return to her bright, bubbly self during playtime, where all her closest friends would be.

After excitedly skipping to the stairs, she descended them to find her father waiting, her mother giving her daughter and her husband a gentle peck on the cheek before they set off, Ivy waving bye to her two-year-old sister in Eleanor's arms as they left the house.

For Ivy, today was the day she could be free again.

~H~

The first bell for playtime rang after what seemed like an eternity of math problems and Ivy gleefully bound from her chair and rushed from the room to find her good friends. Her hair was black and tied back as she ran in her black school shoes and grey school dress. Even though she was not dressed the part, she would play like she was a monkey among trees, and would not care how messy she got, as long as she could hide it behind her little, knee-length, black, coat.

Once she got outside, she saw a group of boys, each unique in their own way, standing and chatting as they loomed over a grey Rotom Phone, excitedly whispering to one another. Ivy ran over to them yelling and they all jumped in surprise before yelling back and opening their arms, giving each other a group hug as they were reunited without their parents' supervision for the first time in a month.

"Ivy! Your hair's so long now!" One of the boys, a blonde child with freckles known as Damien, stated.

"I can't believe you're still as mental as ever!" Another boy, a redhead with sharp, blue eyes, Stephan, exclaimed.

"How's the music going, I haven't heard you play in so long!" The last boy, with black hair and equally dark eyes, known as Quin, boomed.

Ivy laughed with them as she pulled away from the hug and jumped in place excitedly. "I missed you guys so much! You have no idea how hard it is to be _Miss Perfect_ for a whole month!"

"Yeah, our parents are a little less..." Damien faltered and looked towards Quin, who shrugged, then turned to Stephan.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Strict." He stated, being the smartest of the four.

"Heh, tell me about it!" Ivy huffed out, the four of them finding a nearby swingset to settle on while they caught up. "My dad told me off this morning for running up the stairs! I've only fallen, like, ten times in the past month, why can't they let me be myself!"

"Well, you are a bit..." Damien looked to Stephan again, who audibly groaned.

"Mental."

"That's it, mental! I can't blame your dad for worrying about you!"

Ivy pouted. "But it isn't worrying when it's more about what others think than me getting a bad bruise!" She looked down at her feet as she kicked her legs, sulking. "They know I like music and let me be myself when I play, so why can't they do that all the time? Adults are so weird..."

"Yeah." Quin chimed in, looking up at the clear skies, watching the rare cloud float by. "We should make a promise not to grow up and stay kids forever!"

"We can't do that!" Stephan pouted. "If we stay kids, we won't get to go on Pokemon journeys!"

They all let out a mutual "Oh yeah!" Laughing among themselves for a bit before they fell into silence.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Stephan spoke up again. "Hey guys, wanna see a cool video?"

Another mutual "Yeah!" And the smartest of their group pulled out his Rotom Phone with a black case, showing them the most recent video in his PokeTube history. It was a short video of a band performing on stage, a symbol of a rose leaking poison stitched into the curtain behind them as their boisterous metal music echoed throughout the crowd.

The boys made remarks of awe over the band's performance, while Ivy remained silently transfixed on their concert, her eyes wide with amazement as she absorbed the bold, energetic music they played, which far differed to the classical pieces her parents had her practice with her tutors during the summer. After a second, the boys began to get louder with their words, trying to get her to join them, but she shushed them harshly, which caused them all to clam up in surprise.

"Hey, Ivy..." Quin started as the video came to a close and she let a small smile spread across her chubby cheeks. "Are you okay? I know they're a good band, but they aren't famous or anything."

"What're they called?" Ivy asked, looking at them as Stephan pocketed his phone, which buzzed uncomfortably from her attention.

"Uh..." The redhead started, looking at the others, who shrugged. "Roserade Renegade, they're a punk-rock band, I think. I saw their video in my recommended list and thought it sounded pretty cool."

"They're so cool!" Ivy exclaimed, planting her feet on the seat of the swing before she stood up, holding onto the chains so she did not fall. "Punk-rock music...? I've never heard it before!"

"Really?" Damien started, surprised by that, considering that her love for music was common knowledge to all of them. "How come?"

"My parents won't let me play anything but classical music..." Ivy pouted as Quin stepped behind her and gently pushed the swing, letting her rock slightly, since that's what she usually wanted when she stood on the seat. "It's not fair, I know classical music is a challenge, and their friends like it, but...I'm bored of playing the same old music all the time!"

"So you've never played jazz?"

"Nope?"

"Or reggae?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Not even pop music?!"

"I've sung pop songs, but I've never used one of my instruments to play them." She sighed, looking up at the blue sky. "I tried to ask my mommy for a keyboard so I could learn, but she said that a keyboard was just a piano for people will no talent..." She looked back at her friends who's faces portrayed disbelief, of course, they did not agree, they all loved music too much to hate on any instrument. "The music they make me play is calm and...totally not me."

"I gotta admit, you're so different when you're with your parents," Damien admitted and Ivy's expression deflated. She carefully sat back down as Quin held the seat, ensuring she did not fall, they looked out for one another, as good friends should.

"Yeah...They punish me if I don't act 'proper' or 'socially acceptable' whatever those big words mean..." Her lip jutted out and she glared at the grass. "I only learned how to act around them after I learned to play their dumb songs! It's all stuffy, boring music that isn't allowed to go crazy or change something just for fun!"

"So that's why you liked that song so much..." Quin asked, sitting down in front of the swingset, facing her. "You're mental enough to match the song you've just heard, right?"

Ivy cracked a smile and they all grinned. "Yeah." She said meekly, rubbing at her neck. "I listened to the song and I just thought 'hey, that's me when I'm with you guys!'" She looked at her shoes. "I don't have to hide who I am around you, and you let me be myself without getting told off or grounded."

"Well yeah, we're not your parents," Stephan stated, shrugging his shoulders. "My parents don't think your parents are being too fair on you. Why do you have to do what they say all the time? Don't you get to have your own opinion?"

Ivy went silent for a moment and Damien elbowed Stephan, who had no clue what he said to offend anyone. However, the young girl with long black hair and lilac eyes suddenly went from sullen to stubborn as she huffed and stood up, glaring at the school doors a good twenty feet in front of her. "That's it, I've decided what I wanna do with my life!" She declared boldly, raising her hand in the air, pointing at the sky.

This drew the attention of most of the kids in the playground, and the three boys looked at each other awkwardly. "And what's that?" Quin asked after a second of contemplation.

She let a bold grin cross her lips and she spun to face them, planting her hands on her tiny hips triumphantly. "I'm gonna be a punk-rock star!"

Silence passed for a moment and Ivy's bright expression did not shift even slightly. Damien coughed out a chuckle, Stephan giggled and then suddenly the three burst into laughter, letting her words sink in completely. This soured Ivy's mood and she pouted again.

"You're kidding, right?" Stephan asked, wiping his eyes. "There's no way your parents will let you do that!"

Ivy clenched her fists tightly against her sides, her shoulders raised as she adamantly stomped her foot. "You don't know that!"

"I've gotta agree with these guys, Ivy," Quin said as he finally calmed down, he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your mom and dad are _really_ strict, even if this is what you want to do, they're not gonna give up without a fight."

Ivy went silent and Quin let go of her as the bell rang. The boys gathered their things and started walking back to the doors, patting Ivy's shoulder as they went, only to falter when she spun around and yelled suddenly, scaring them half to death. "Then I'm gonna fight back! I'm not a puppet, I wanna play my own music, I don't wanna copy some stuffy old piano solos anymore!"

They stared at her in surprise, and Ivy froze when she heard a teacher call her name, with her outburst, she had made a younger child cry, she knew she was in trouble. With a groan, she glanced at the boys, who looked at one another, then back at her with concern and hesitation, before she turned and walked over to the teacher, ready to be chewed out for raising her voice without good reason.

She never made promises that she did not keep, nor did she give up when she put her mind to something. So they knew she would keep her word, they were just worried about what that would do for her going forward.

All they could do was wish her luck.

~H~

"For the last time, NO!"

Ivy, Trevor and Eleanor stood in their large living room only a few hours after Ivy's tenth birthday party had come to an end. The young girl had her hair tied back and a magazine in her hands with Roserade Renegade splattered across the cover. Her father was on the other side of the room, glaring daggers at the book as if it would burst into flames on command. The two had been in a heated argument for the past thirty minutes over a bombshell Ivy dropped on them after contemplating her decisions over the past year.

"Why not? I've done everything you asked since I was little, I'm a solid student, I'm the best musician in my class, and when I'm around your friends I'm the best daughter I can be!" Ivy argued back, slamming the magazine down on the coffee table between her and her father. "It's my tenth birthday and I deserve to choose my own dreams now that I'm old enough to be a Pokemon Trainer! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You will never get a Pokemon with an attitude like that!" He snapped, grabbing the Pokeball he had placed on the coffee table before her announcement, a Pokemon inside that she had been given for her birthday mere hours ago.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She shrieked, diving for the ball, only for him to lift it over his head, out of her reach. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore it isn't." The cold tone in her dad's voice made her freeze as she stepped back, eyes wide as he pocketed the Pokeball with a sharp, angry motion. "Until you let go of this foolish dream of yours, I will not accept that you're old enough to be a Pokemon Trainer! You're banned from getting a Pokemon and going on your Journey next year until you learn to respect our rules and do what we tell you to!"

Ivy's lilac eyes flooded with tears and she choked back the lump in her throat. "You're horrible!" She managed to croak out, before she kicked the coffee table over, shattering the cups that were ontop as she stormed from the room and up the stairs, ignoring her father's words as he yelled after her. The ten-year-old stormed into her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her before she ran over to Snox, who opened his sleepy arms and she fell into his hug, sobbing against his fat belly.

"Snor? Snorlax?"

Ivy hiccuped and lifted her tearstained face to see Snox looking at her with a worried frown, hugging her close in hopes of comforting her. "I'm fine, Snox, I promise..." She managed to say, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Remember when I came home last year and told you I wanted to be a punk-rock star?"

The Snorlax nodded slowly.

"Well, I finally told Daddy that I wanted to go on a Pokemon Journey and make a name for myself as a punk-rock musician, and he blew up at me!" She sniffled and her tears came back full force. "He even took away the Pokemon he gave me for my birthday! Now I'm the only girl my age who doesn't have their own partner Pokemon!"

Ivy started crying again and hid her face in her arms, while her best friend comforted her by rubbing his padded palm against her back. For the past year, she had listened to Roserade Renegade on the sly since she knew her parents were not likely to agree with her new favourite music. During that year, she had convinced them to soundproof her room, which was something they were already thinking of doing, and then managed to get a cheap electric guitar for kids as a Christmas present from all her friends, which she managed to keep hidden too thanks to her perfectly private room rule.

Despite her new dream being a spur of the moment decision, the more she practised with the genre and dabbled in others as well, the more she realized that she prefered more modern and innovative music styles to the ones her parents wanted her to learn. Finally, after working hard for a year, she felt she could tell them the truth and show off her practice to her parents before they had the chance to refuse her requests, but instead, her father immediately exploded after she confessed to her new desire to play punk-rock music for a living, rather than take over the Thornbury Pokeball company she would inherit in the far future.

Originally her parents just wanted her to learn to play an instrument so they could brag to their friends, they did not expect her to fall in love with the art and want to create with it, rather than just copy it to appease their social standing.

Now that she finally got to the stage when she thought they would finally see that she was serious about music, they took all her hard work and dragged it through the mud, leaving behind a broken little girl with a shattered heart and empty dreams.

"B-big sis...?"

Ivy gasped and sat up, looking over her shoulder at the locked door as the soft, scared voice of her little sister came from the other side. "Lily..." She managed to say, getting off Snox's belly and walking over. "Are you alone out there?"

"Y-yeah."

Ivy took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, then she opened the door and let her little sister in, shutting it and locking it behind her. Lily turned around and immediately dove on Ivy, hugging her around her waist as the three-year-old started sobbing. "H-hey, what's wrong Lil'?!" The older of the two Thornbury children exclaimed, crouching down and hugging her much smaller sibling.

"I-I heard you and Daddy fighting...I-I heard you yelling and I was so scared...Are you and Daddy angry at each other?"

"No, I-!" Ivy paused, then sighed, she could not lie to her baby sister. "Yeah, we're angry at each other, but don't worry okay? Big Sis Ivy will fix it, I promise. Mommy and Daddy are just having trouble understanding me right now, okay?"

Lily wiped her eyes with her chubby little hands. "B-but they answered you, they know what you're saying!"

Ivy let out a humourless laugh. "That's not what I mean. Mommy and Daddy don't understand what I want, so they're lashing out because they don't understand." She carefully moved her sister's hands and wiped at her eyes. "I'm gonna talk to them more tomorrow and sort it all out, okay? We won't be fighting anymore, I promise."

Lily looked at Ivy with fearful tears, her large blue eyes glittering with trust and adoration for her family. "Pinky promise?"

Ivy laughed and held out her pinky, which Lily took and squeezed with her whole hand, near enough. "Pinky promise~!"

~H~

Cheers filled the house as Ivy, her father, her mother and Lily all stood in the living room, a peal of melodic laughter filling their merry household as Lily sat there, now ten years of age, with a paper crown on her head and a card in her hand. Ivy was stood by the doorway, leaning against it as she stared at the beautiful family scene before her, no longer seen as part of it herself.

She was now seventeen herself, and unlike the innocent little girl with long, black hair she once was, she now stood there with messy, short, black hair wearing a black leather jacket over a purple tank top and ripped black jean-shorts. Her eyes were lavished with mascara and she went from a 'normal' girl to a gothic 'weirdo' in no time at all. Because of this, she also went from being the golden child of the family to the black sheep.

Her parents had softened their stance for a little while after the argument on her tenth birthday, but after they realized that this was not just some phase she was going through, they put their foot down a second time, and she still refused to shrug off her punk-rock lifestyle and return to the gentle, mild-mannered daughter they once knew.

She had completely abandoned her perfect persona and let herself be the loud, boisterous child she was around her friends and slowly she lost more and more of her usual privileges. Her room was no longer private, it was clean and well-kept, and no musical instrument was left out in the open. She had the grand piano in the hallway and a special electric guitar Quin bought her the night before he left for his Pokemon journey, and that was it. They had even thrown out her drumkit that her friends all chipped in for using the money they earned from their many battles.

That all took place from her thirteenth to her fifteenth birthday, and there she stood, on her sister's tenth only two years after all her dreams were suppressed, watching Lily receive everything she was once promised. Since the argument, many more had followed and slowly, over many years, Lily went from adoring her older sister to resenting her for the constant stress she put her parents through.

Now no one in the family seemed happy anymore and only pretended to be that way when their friends came over, well, her parents' friends, she was banned from seeing her friends a long time ago, and many of them had gone on to challenge the league, then travelled to other regions to take part in theirs as well. Hell, Quin was a contest star in Hoenn at this point!

Damien was even the champion of another, far off region she could not remember the name of, while she stewed in her room, hoping that she could make her parents see the light someday.

"Happy birthday, dear!" Her mother started, hugging Lily as she glanced at Ivy, who stared at the fireplace solemnly.

"Thanks, Mother," Lily replied, looking over at her father as he smiled and held out a Pokeball for her.

"I think you deserve this after all the hard work you've put into your grades over the years!" He boomed as his daughter took the ball from his hands. "The rightful heir of the Thornbury name should have a Pokemon of their own, after all!"

Lily looked at the Pokeball in awe and swallowed hard, letting out whatever was hidden inside. A red glow filled the room as the energy swirled and took shape. After a moment, the light faded and a small, white, horse Pokemon opened its large black eyes as its mane glittered in a plethora of pastel colours. "Is that a Ponyta?!" She gasped as the Pokemon chimed in with its name and clopped its hooves on the wooden flooring.

"Yes, only the best for my little girl!"

Ivy's expression cracked and she swallowed the lump in her throat, pushing off from the wall as she turned and left the room without another word. She could not watch them play happy families while she stood there, rotting away like a stain on their perfect family name. Lily watched her leave with sharp, annoyed eyes and huffed, glaring after her. In her mind, Ivy was the villain in this situation, and no matter what she said, it would not change her views. Ivy had gone from having a close relationship with Lily, to barely speaking at any given moment in time.

Ivy walked into her bedroom, looking at the empty walls and boring decor with a frown. Where she once launched herself in Snox' arms now stood a large Snorlax plushie with Snox's name and date of birth inscribed on its belly, a memorial to her beloved best friend who died only the year prior. Tears pricked her eyes and she let out a sad laugh, wiping them away and smearing her perfect make-up in the process.

"I don't know why I care..." She whispered, closing the door as she leaned against it in the darkness of the room. "My friends were right all along, they fought back, and I lost..."

Honestly, after her tenth birthday, she did not give up on her dreams, and since that day, said ambition had taken shape and formed into something far more adventurous and much further from what her parents wanted her to be. Instead of just being a rock star, she wanted to create a type of performance that synced both music and battling together to create a form of a battle-based concert that could be aired live on the TV for all to see. That realization cemented her stubborn desire to convince her parents, and in turn, lead to her being refused any and all forms of freedom that most teenagers would have received the moment they left for their journey.

She slid down the wall and sat against the wooden surface, letting out a sob as she gritted her teeth and hugged her knees with one hand, while the other gripped her hair. She desperately wanted a hug from Snox, she wanted to be enveloped in his large arms as he comforted her, but she could not and because of her parents' hatred towards her chosen path, they refused to let her get another Pokemon, so for the past year, she had been completely alone.

All she wanted was to be free to do what she wanted. Was that too much to ask?

Suddenly, she took a sharp breath and stood up, opening her closet and pulling out her electric guitar, the one thing she owned that her parents could not touch without her threatening to call the police for theft. They had no rights to her guitar, they had not paid for it, and even her best friend's mother warned them that she would get the police involved if they got rid of it.

Of course, after that, she was no longer allowed to have friends, since she had 'poisoned' their family against them, but she did not care, because it meant she got to keep at least a sliver of her dream alive.

Without warning, she started playing her guitar at an astonishing volume, loud enough that even her sound-proofed room could not contain it and her ears rang with the pain. She barely heard her parents shouting as she dished out an epic solo from one of her favourite Roserade Renegade songs.

After a solid minute of musical venting, the solo came to an end and Ivy stilled her fingers against the strings, which stung with the force of her melodic backlash. She was tired of fighting, tired of being the outcast and tired of being trapped in their strange obsession for popularity.

She swore that one day she would escape this hellhole and make a name for herself, whether that meant cutting ties with her family or not. She did not care anymore, after all, why would she when they did not care about her.

She was done being reasonable.

~H~

"Don't you dare use that language when talking to me!"

Another day, another full-blown argument between Ivy, her father and her mother. The three stood outside of Lily's bedroom, void of any important belongings or traces of her sister. Earlier that day, Lily had been given an internship in Postwick with Professor Magnolia. Therefore she left immediately and set off on her Pokemon journey at the age of eleven. While Ivy, who was now eighteen, wasted away her potential at home as her parents wanted.

"I don't give a crap who I'm talking to!" Ivy sneered back, slamming her fist against the wall as she snarled at her angry parents. "You've done nothing but treat me like dirt since I told you what I wanted to do with my life, and now you just expect me to sit back and let you treat Lily like gold dust while I sit at home like some kind of bum!"

"Ivy, you're making it worse!" Her mother snapped, arms crossed while her father paced back and forth, hissing back some terrible words he refused to speak around his children. "How can you expect us to let you ruin your life following the dream of some drug-addled teenager who won't achieve anything with her life!"

"I've never even done drugs! Just 'cause someone wants to make music you don't like, doesn't mean they're bad people!" Ivy growled and pulled at her dyed green hair, having gotten it done behind her parents back only two weeks prior. "God, and you wonder why I don't do anything you tell me any more? You're both just a bunch of snobs who want your kids to follow your every word like a flock of Wooloo!"

"Ivy!" Her father snarled, she faltered for a moment, then let out a scoff, shoving past them and towards her bedroom. "Don't you walk away from me, young lady!"

"Get lost!" She turned flipped him the bird. "I'm done with this crap, by the time you wake up, I'll be gone, you got that?!"

Trevor let out a vicious laugh as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut. He did not believe her for even a second and planned to make that known. "Go ahead!" He yelled back, calling her bluff. "See if I care, no one wants a daughter as reckless and obnoxious as you in the house anyway!"

"Dear...!" Eleanor gasped.

"I don't want to hear it, Eleanor." He interrupted, raising his hand, palm facing her, to indicate he needed her to keep quiet. "She's lying, there's no way a girl like her would go through with something so stupid. Give her until the morning, I bet she'll still be here, making a fuss like usual!"

However, little did he know, Ivy was stood behind her closed door, glaring at the window with sharp, heavy breaths wracking her form. She had every intention of doing exactly what she promised, that argument was the last straw and she was not going to sit around and let them rule over her anymore.

Before dawn, she would be long gone.

~H~

Ivy awoke that night to the soft drone of her Rotom phone. With a groan, she rolled over and looked at the floating Pokemon device to see what time it was.

3:15 am.

With a sharp intake of breath, she forced herself into a sitting position and looked over at her backpack and black hoodie which was draped over the plush backrest of her computer chair. Her hesitant eyes steeled with resolve and she tossed the covers off, dressed already as she did not want to waste even a second of her allotted timeframe. She grabbed her hoodie and slipped it on, then her dark green backpack and finally her purple trainers.

Once that was done, she grabbed her blanket and sheets and tied them together with the help of a muted PokeTube video she had her Rotom phone save before she went to sleep. "Are you ready, Rotom?" She asked in a hushed whisper as she opened her bedroom's emergency window and tossed the blankets down, watching as they stopped a good six feet from the ground.

Her phone buzzed nervously as it floated around her head, watching as the young woman picked up her electric guitar and climbed over the window sill before she started shimmying down the wall using her bedsheets tied to her heavy bedframe as a makeshift rope. Once she reached the bottom of the 'escape rope', she looked down at the remaining distance and swallowed an inkling of fear that bubbled up. "No going back now...!" She mumbled, hugging her guitar to her chest with her free hand as she let go and fell, landing hard on her back with an 'oof.'

Rotom quickly panicked and rushed down to her side, having the phone number for the nearby Pokemon Centre ready in case she was injured. Ivy took heavy breaths and looked up at her precious phone, giving it a pained smile. "Nah, I'm good." She ground out, managing to force herself into a sitting position, her backpack having broken her fall, though she feared her packed lunch might have paid the price.

Of course, she knew already that she was going to get one hell of a bruise from that fall since her lunchbox was not made of feathers, but she did not care, anything was better than waiting around for something that would not happen. Her parents would not change their mind, their social status mattered more than their daughter's dreams, after all. "C'mon, we've got to get to the train station before it opens and hunker down for the rest of the night."

Without looking back, Ivy turned and jogged in the direction Wyndon's massive plaza, hoping that at least one flying taxi was still running at that late hour. If not, she had to risk going through Route 10 without a Pokemon or a Pokeball to catch them in, the dangers of that alone were enough to have her fearing her future.

Apart from heading to Hammerlocke then trekking the remaining distance to Spikemuth; the only place in Galar she knew she would be able to make a fresh start without fear of her parents finding her, she had no overall plans, barely any money, and nothing to sustain her should her meal not last the journey. Overall, she knew she was not ready for the outside world, but even then, she refused to turn back, struggle built character and it was about time she understood what struggle was.

~H~

" _This is the last call for Hammerlocke, all those heading to Hammerlocke should head to the main gates._ "

Ivy hummed as she looked up at the large speaker attached to the wall of the station, she was exhausted with bags under her eyes and an empty stomach, she had spent the past three hours huddled up in the corner of the large, cold foyer after managing to flag down a Taxi. She had attempted to get some shut-eye using her hoodie as a blanket, but she could not get her heart to settle. She was not too proud to admit that she was genuinely terrified, especially with how close she was to finally getting away from her own personal hell.

Was she really going to risk everything?

With a deep breath, she gathered her backpack and a drink she had bought with the last of her money then walked over to the main gates where several other passengers huddled together, preparing to board the train to Hammerlocke, the second-largest city in Galar. Ivy had only been to Hammerlocke once when she was eight when her father invited her to his office for 'take your daughter to work' day. It was then that she saw what his stuffy, boring company was like, and though she hated it then, she had pretended to be excited that she would one-day boss everyone around as her father did.

It was the knowledge that she no longer had to pretend to be happy that gave her the motivation to step over the threshold and onto the train. She found an empty set seat with a table and plopped down unceremoniously as her Rotom phone buzzed and flew out of her backpack's largest pocket. "I'm okay, Rotom." She reassured the worried device as it darted around her, checking her for any sort of illness or injury, the poor thing was programmed to keep her safe. "This is what I want, so I'm going to be fine."

The phone frowned, before it dropped onto the table, turning its little arms into a pair of useable earphones for Ivy. She smiled and took them, slipping them into her ears. "Thanks, bud, music always cheers me up. Maybe some Roserade Renegade ought to motivate me a little."

With that, she sat back and looked out at the view of the world as the train jerked, then started to move, slowly picking up the pace until the world zoomed past in a blur. She knew what she was getting into, and could not wait to see just what the future would bring.

It was at that moment that she felt a flutter of freedom blossom in her chest, and she smiled slightly. Whether she felt that sense of freedom on a stage or the streets would be her doing and her's alone. She would no longer let someone make her decisions for her.

It was her time to shine.


	2. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy finally reaches her destination and in doing so, she gets into a bit of trouble, double trouble to be exact. Just what awaits her in the looming city of Spikemuth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise, Pokemon Sword and Shield, or Piers.
> 
> I just own Ivy Thornbury and any other OCs mentioned.
> 
> Warning: Story contains scenes of violence, homelessness, bad language, mentions of sexual themes between Piers and Ivy, and Pokemon Abuse.
> 
> Do not read if any of these make you uncomfortable.
> 
> Heyo! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, surprisingly, but I think in the end it came out pretty good! Ivy's finally reached her destination, I wonder what awaits her inside?
> 
> Enjoy!

The time had finally come...

Ivy's purple trainers scuffed against the dirt path as she came to a halt in front of a massive tunnel leading to her destination. She was stood at the very edge of Route 9, staring at a place called Spikemuth, home of the seventh gym-leader in the championship circuit, and the home of many up-and-coming musicians throughout Galar's history. Said city had been partially closed off by a long set of shutters that had been held open by a massive metal pole which looked like it had seen better days, but was still sturdy all the same.

Her Rotom phone slipped from her pocket and flew around her head, looking at her nervous expression for a moment before it snapped a picture of the tunnel. It then buzzed and floated up to her face, startling her out of her anxious thoughts as it showed a series of messages on its screen. "What is it, Rotom?" She asked, taking the device and swiping the screen to see said messages. Immediately she was bombarded with at least a dozen missed calls and texts from her parents demanding she return home or she would be disowned without any hesitation. These messages had been sent over the course of the morning, and she was more than sick of seeing the same threats over and over again.

Sneering at the screen, she lowered her arm, looking back at the city hidden in the mountains. She had spent a full day riding the rails to get to Hammerlocke, and had even spent the night at the Hammerlocke station to ensure no wild Pokemon attacked her during her trek to Spikemuth. She may not have a lot of knowledge about living outside of her family's wealth, but she knew everything she could get her hands on about Pokemon.

She preferred street smarts anyway, and living was best done in the moment.

As if on cue, she hummed as her phone buzzed again and she lifted it to see what the newest threat was. However, her eyes widened as she read the text to herself, a short, capslocked series of bitter words from her father's phone. This was rare, as he usually asked her mother to text her if she was in trouble.

_**"SINCE YOU REFUSE TO FOLLOW OUR RULES, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CUT YOU OFF! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, LILY IS NOW MY ONLY HEIR! DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK ONCE YOU REALIZE HOW DIFFICULT LIFE IS WITHOUT US, BECAUSE I'LL TURN YOU AWAY AT THE DOOR."** _

Ivy's eyes narrowed as she gripped her phone a little more tightly, not hearing its uncomfortable drones as she stared daggers at the message. She would be lying if she said that his words did not hurt in the slightest, it was hard losing your family and just reading that harsh text made her gut wrentch with anguish. It was not even the fact that she was losing her family that really bothered her that much, no, it was the thought of losing her sister, who would cut her off without a second thought thanks to her parents' influence.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she muttered an apology to her phone as she let it go, watching as it floated around her and back into her pocket nervously. With a deep breath, she took one last look at the strange city, then stepped forward, starting her journey the way she always wanted to.

In Spikemuth, the original home of her favourite band, Roserade Renegade. If they could make a name for themselves in the most rundown city in Galar history, then she knew she could too.

The short, young adult did nott even have to duck as she walked through the gap in the shutters, her eyes squinting shut as she adjusted to the darkness of the underground city. In mere moments, her sudden lack of light was cured as the sunlight in her eyes faded and the neon lights the city was known for finally came into view, lighting up a long street filled with dingy apartments, stained roads and ominous alleyways. There were people littered around the town, all a little rundown themselves with Pokemon by their sides, usually a dark-type by the looks of things, though there were a few Perrserkers around, a common Pokemon in Route 9.

Immediately the stench of alcohol and cigarettes filled her lungs and she coughed, only to get distracted by the sounds of music coming from nearby radios and Rotom Phones. Unlike most who would have turned their nose and left at the strange surroundings, Ivy went from being nervous to letting a huge smile spread across her lips as she looked from one bold view to another. This was where she wanted to be, she wanted to start from the city known for its musical talents, and there she was at long last.

Even with the harsh reality of being homeless and without a family, she could not quell the silent excitement she felt when faced with a true adventure, her _own_ adventure, not one that had been planned for her before she was even born.

At that moment, her stomach rumbled and she blinked, looking down at her empty tummy before she rubbed it with a grumble. "Need to find some shelter, I ain't eating out in the cold..." She muttered to herself, looking around for a place to sit and relax while she ate. In the distance around the many other bright lights, she saw the telltale neon sign for the Pokemon Centre and a grin crossed her lips. "There we are!" She kicked off towards the building, looking forward to eating what was left of her already battered lunch.

However she skidded to a halt when she suddenly heard a Pokemon cry out, and some yelling from an unknown person, the voice sounding like that of a man. At first, she assumed it was a common dispute among the locals and their Pokemon, as fights were not uncommon in Spikemuth, but that soon changed when she heard the man yell again, then the pained cry of the same Pokemon. With concern and curiosity, the nosy teen peeked around the corner of an alley where the sounds were coming from and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A man with black hair and blue highlights was stood over two small purple Pokemon that looked like little dinosaurs with bolts of white lighting shooting from the centre of their foreheads. Both these small Pokemon were terrified and clinging to one another as the man continued to berate them from above. "What kinda useless Toxels are ya?!" He snarled, stepping closer to the shy, nervous one, while the more outgoing growled and shuffled in front to protect the other. "Get outta my way, ya runt!"

Suddenly the man swung his foot out and kicked the poor Toxel away, and Ivy snapped, she growled angrily and slammed her foot down. "Hey!" She roared, startling the man who spun around, only to leg it in the direction of the exit immediately after being caught. "Yeah, you better run, you asshole! Don't let me catch you here again, you hear me?!"

The man skidded out of the open shutters, fearing what the locals would do to him if he was caught. Not many in Spikemuth would allow Pokemon abuse to go unpunished. Though Ivy would not learn that fact for quite some time.

Letting out a huff of anger, she glared at the man's back until he was out of sight, before she turned her attention to the two Toxels he had left behind. The one who had been kicked was lying on the floor, bruised and battered, while the more timid one stood beside what she assumed was its sibling, holding onto the injured one's arm in fear of losing its only family.

Her heart broke for the two of them and she stepped forward, only to falter when the weaker of the two started growling, shuffling forward to protect its injured family. "Hey, it's okay..." She cooed softly, crouching down as much as she could to assure the Toxel that she was not a threat. "I'm not gonna hurt you...I'm here to help, ok?"

The little Pokemon's growl deepened as she slowly crawled closer and closer to the pair, worried for the other one's injuries. She could faintly make out a blue patch on the timid one's chest, while the other had a yellow patch. For ease, she opted to name them Yellow and Blue respectfully, just until she could find them a real owner who would give them more permanent names.

However right now, her priority was to get Yellow to the Pokemon Centre. That scumbag had kicked it hard. "Look, I'm not with that guy..." She pointed her thumb in the direction the coward had ran in. "I just want to get you both outta here." Carefully, she reached forward to let the Toxel sniff her hand, but Blue was too scared and the moment she got close he snapped at her fingers, causing her to yelp and pull her hand back before she was bitten. "Aah!" She shrieked, checking her hand for a second before she looked into the eyes of the timid, yet protective creature.

She did not know what to do, these Pokemon were barely old enough to understand human speech, let alone protect themselves if she were to leave them. Her eyes darted from left to right, hoping to see a trainer who could help her get them to safety, but sadly anyone within earshot did not even bother to look her direction, and she knew better than to ask for help from a complete stranger, especially when she had nothing to protect herself with.

There was only one thing she could do.

Slowly she sighed and steeled her resolve as she stood up. "Sorry about this, buds..." She mumbled, standing over them with her arms outstretched slightly, she needed to grab them before they could run or attack. "But you need medical attention, and I ain't in the habit of leaving a Pokemon to suffer...!" Suddenly she dove for the two, grabbing them in one fell swoop. However this action caused both the Toxels to panic and they sank their barely dangerous fangs into her exposed wrist and hand. "Aagh!" She ground out, chenching her teeth as a burning pain shot up both her arms. "Poison-types?! God dammit!"

Ignoring the sensation of the poison pumping into her blood, she spun on her heels, still holding the two in her arms, despite their struggles and kicked off towards the Pokemon Centre, jaw locked and ready to grab them again should they escape her hold. Luckily, someone chose then to open the door and leave the building, and she shoved her way through when they panicked from the oncoming threat and dove out of the threshold, watching with wide eyes as she yelled out a 'sorry' during the whole ordeal.

"Nurse!" Ivy hissed, jogging to the counter in the centre of the room as both the shop keepers and the cafe manager watched her with the same expression the poor onlooker held before being forced to vacate the doorway. The nurse behind the counter looked mortified as she watched the two little creatures bite into the woman again and again.

"What do you think you're doing?! The poison from those Toxels, though painless at first, can cause severe harm in large doses!" She reprimanded, only for Ivy to shoot back a pained smile as her skin started to pale and sweat dripped down her forehead. Her body was burning up now.

"I don't give a damn about me, can you put these two in Pokeballs and heal them, please?!"

The nurse made a hesitant noise, but one look in Ivy's lilac eyes told her how serious the situation was. With a nod, she looked at the shop keeper, who tossed two Pokeballs her way with a smile. "Thank you!" She called back to the man before she touched both Toxels with the devices, and watched as they were consumed by two red energy beams which then retracted back into their respective ball. Immediately the Pokeballs clicked and a green light appeared on the central button. Quickly the nurse spun around and put both devices into the machine behind her before she pressed the button.

The moment the machine started working and she saw the health of the two Pokemon go into the green, Ivy relaxed and sat down, breathing heavily as she felt her muscles spasm. She all but jumped out of her skin when the nurse snatched her wrist in a tight grasp and shoved the sharp end of a syringe into her vein. "Ow!" Ivy complained as the yellow tinted fluid was pushed into her blood stream. "What're you doing?!"

"Giving you an Antidote!" The nurse snapped, which in turn made the young adult flinch back in surprise. "What were you thinking, bringing two wild Pokemon back here without carefully capturing them first?!"

"I, uh..." Ivy scratched her cheek with her free hand as the nurse placed a plaster over the needle mark. "I'm not a trainer...Yet."

This made the nurse straighten up as her blue eyes went wide with surprise. "Then what were you doing with those two Pokemon?!" She sounded vaguely suspicious, and Ivy did not blame her, if someone was just carrying two Pokemon, she would assume they were stolen too.

"It's not what you think!" Ivy stated, raising her hands up in surrender. "I was just walking by and this guy, some asshole in an alleyway, kicked one of those Toxels! I didn't think I'd be able to catch them before they ran away, so I just picked them up and carried them here to get help!"

The nurse hummed and stroked her chin. "I'll need to contact the authorities to ensure this story is true, is that alright?"

"Well, you were able to catch them, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then doesn't that prove they were abandonned, you can't catch trained Pokemon!"

That was true. The nurse's pink brows knitted together and she glanced at the other shop owners in the relatively large building, who both shrugged and nodded. She sighed and placed her hands on the counter. "Alright, I believe you, but I'll still need to contact the police to ensure that the original owner is reprimanded for abusing his Pokemon."

"Heh, I'd gladly give a statement as a witness!" She said strongly, pointing her thumb at her chest. "I ain't gonna let that guy get away with hurting those two babies! What kinda monster does something like that?!"

This made the older woman smile and she turned to the machine, taking the two Pokeballs from inside. "I need to run some tests on these two to find out more information about them, do you mind waiting here?"

"Nah, go ahead...I wanna know if they're okay."

The nurse nodded, looking at Ivy over her shoulder, grateful for her co-operation. She then walked behind a red column blocking the wannabe trainer from view and entered another room, closing the door behind her. After the door clicked shut, Ivy let out a sigh and crossed her arms against the counter, resting her chin on her folded arms. She looked tired, though it made sense considering what she had done in the past twenty-four hours. "I just hope they're alright..." She mumbled, straightening up as she rolled up her sleeves and looked at the various marks the Toxels had left.

Even Yellow, who still had some fight in it despite suffering from such a viscious blow to the abdomen. Whoever that guy was, if she ever saw him again, she would kick him so he knew what it felt like to be that little Pokemon.

The mere thought of that moment made Ivy's blood boil and she grimaced, hoping to at least bring them some justice by telling the police everything she knew and witnessed from the scene. Though she had to admit, her heart ached at the thought of those poor creatures being dragged away to another stranger, it was not good for them to be passed around so much, but she knew someone with more experience would be a better help to them.

Her thoughts were broken when the door opened and she looked up to see the nurse walk around from behind the pillar, holding the two Pokeballs. "Well?" The young adult asked, clenching her fists. "How are they?"

The nurse sighed. "While I was able to use a Pokeball scanner to find out the basic information about each of them, I couldn't perform a physical examination...They greatly fear humans, and given their age, that tells me they were raised by an abusive trainer..."

Ivy clicked her tongue and glared down at the counter. "That bastard...!"

"Not only that..." This made her hum and she dragged her attention back to the nurse. "There were no electronic patterns in their DNA to match them to a trainer...It's likely they were born from eggs, but never given their own Pokeballs."

"Doesn't that mean they were raised wild?"

"To a certain degree, yes..."

"Can't they go back to the wild then? Since they don't like being around humans?" The frown on the nurse's face told her everything she needed to know, and Ivy sighed. "Lemme guess, they're too weak to survive out there, huh?"

"Unfortunately so...They were raised by humans, despite never having a proper trainer, therefore they know nothing about surviving in the wild. If we were to release them, then they would likely be killed by the first predator that crossed their path."

A hiss left Ivy's throat as she felt her entire bosy tense, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get that horrible image out of her mind. "Can't they be put up for adoption then? I know they hate humans, but it ain't their fault!"

The nurse sighed. "I understand you want to help them, but there are very few trainers out there willing to take in Pokemon that attack them without provocation...It's likely they'll be released into the wild by the next person who comes along, or put up for adoption again and again..."

"So you're telling me...They ain't got a good future?"

The nurse shook her head and the young woman with little life experience let her own head drop, staring down into her lap with her eyes wide as she tried to come up with something, _anything_ , to give these two a life they deserved. She refused to believe they would have to suffer even into their next evolutions without someone to care for them.

And that's when it hit her. Suddenly she stood up, startling the older nurse as she slammed her hands down onto the counter. "I'll take them!"

"Wh-what?!" The nurse placed her hand against her chest, standing in front of the two Pokeballs she left ontop of the machine, as if ensuring Ivy could not grab them, not that she would anyway. "These two are feral Pokemon with no trainer experience and a deep rooted fear of humans, if you take them in you'll be in here more often than a grass-type trainer looking for antidotes!"

"I don't give a damn!" Ivy shouted, her booming voice startling everyone in the building, even those who were outside just walking past. "I ain't gonna let them get scooped into a system they'll never get out of, and I ain't gonna let them step outside and get snatched away by some Corviknight looking for a meal! I'll come in all the time to get Antidote injections, I'll do whatever it takes to show them that not all humans are scumbags!" She then relaxed a little and frowned solemnly. Her heart ached for them so much. "Just please...Let me give them a home."

The nurse stared at Ivy's pleading expression, then she looked to the other shop keepers, who all hesitated too. Then suddenly, the cafe manager spoke up. "I say she's got the potential t'make 'em see sense..." He started, petting his Indeedee who purred at his touch. "It takes someone strong o'heart t'promise somethin' like that."

"He has a point..." The essential shop keeper started, looking over at his brother, who was polishing the TMs. "Didn't you adopt your Pokemon, Dave?"

The almost identical man hummed and looked up, then smiled at the memory. "Oh yeah, I'll tell ya, me an' Krabby ain't ever been closer! She was a little rough around the edges when I got her too!"

"It seems everyone here believes you can handle this..." The nurse said, looking back at the two Pokeballs. "And I do agree that putting them into an adoption system wouldn't be fair on either of them...Are you sure you can handle the responsibility of caring for them?"

Ivy brightened up at the question and slammed her fist into her chest, ignoring the pain her overly-excited reaction had caused. "I swear on my life as a Pokemon Trainer, I'll make sure they never go without!"

This caused the nurse to relax slightly, her shoulders sagging as she smiled and turned to pick up the two Pokeballs. "Alright, both of them are Level 5 male Toxels with unique patches on their chests...The one with the yellow patch is a Impish natured Toxel, and the other is a Gentle Natured Toxel, if you ignore the fear he has against humans." She spun back around and placed both devices in Ivy's hands. "The nature of these Pokemon determines their evolutions, though I doubt you really care about that right now."

"I'll get to that when it happens." The young punk-rock wannabe started, looking at both Pokeballs with a small smile. "Right now, I've gotta bond with them first!"

"Good luck, lass!" The cafe manager boomed, laughing at her rather energetic outlook on things, while his female Indeedee spun around excitedly, her purple and white fur glistening in the incandescent light.

"We're rooting for you!" Dave chimed in, while his brother gave her a thumbs up.

"And I hope to see you again soon to act as a witness to that man's horrible crimes." The nurse said, crossing her arms as she watched the young woman stare at the two Pokeballs in awe. "Do be careful about letting them out of their Pokeballs willy-nilly...They're wild and fearful, they will attempt to run away if given the chance."

"Thanks, the last thing I want is for them to get hurt running away from me."

Ivy lifted the two spherical devices up and watched as the light from the bulb reflected against the metal surface. Her small smile turned into a large grin and she felt her entire body tingle with excitement. She was a Pokemon trainer, and these two Toxels, despite being rough around the edges, were her starter Pokemon.

Now her journey had officially begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review as it helps me improve and gives me the motivation to continue making awesome content!
> 
> Ivy's Team
> 
> Toxel (Y) Lv.5
> 
> Toxel (B) Lv.5


	3. Makin' Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her first day in Spikemuth coming to a close, Ivy needs to find a way to make some money and fast. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise, Pokemon Sword and Shield, or Piers.
> 
> I just own Ivy Thornbury and any other OCs mentioned.
> 
> Warning: Story contains scenes of violence, homelessness, bad language, mentions of sexual themes between Piers and Ivy, and Pokemon Abuse.
> 
> Do not read if any of these make you uncomfortable.
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope this one is a good one, I worked hard on it and had so much fun writing it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ivy had never smoked before in her life, nor did she even know how, but right at that moment, she wished she had a cigarette.

The young punk-rock musician let out a groan as she combed her fingers through her greasy black hair, stepping out of a large series of flats filled with different offices and companies. Looking back, the previous night had been the roughest night of her life, not only did she sleep out in the cold with no blanket or shelter, but she slept in the furthest corner of an alleyway, fearing anyone who passed in case they spotted her and attacked her for whatever valuables she had left to protect. So she was exhausted, and now, after consulting one of the renting companies inside the large complex, she felt utterly hopeless as well.

To say she had no money would be putting it lightly, with the current market value and renting costs in Spikemuth, she would have to beg for change every single second of the day for the next ten years to even come close to having enough for a down payment, let alone monthly rent! She could not even play music in hopes of making a fraction more to sustain herself, because despite bringing her guitar, she had not brought her massive, impossible to carry, amp with her, so it was basically useless until she found a portable one.

Frustration washed over Ivy as she growled out a curse word and leaned against the wall on the edge of an alleyway, too tired and hungry to really go back to the Pokemon Center, which was her only safe haven at this point. Silently, the dejected young adult pulled two Pokeballs out of the pocket of her hoodie, staring down at their red and white shiny surfaces as a glimmer of joy sparkled in her eyes.

One good thing had come out of her struggles though, she now had two Pokemon, two small, helpless reptiles who she had saved from abuse. Smiling a little, she held the two orbs a little tighter, as if to ensure they were real, and not some hunger-induced hallucination. "I'm a Pokemon Trainer..." She muttered, a small grin spreading across her lips at the idea, her heart full of love for the two Toxels who still feared her very existence. "'Course, I've gotta earn your trust first, right?"

Taking a deep breath, Ivy steeled herself for whatever would happen next and cautiously tossed the balls to the ground in front of her, watching as they burst open with a 'pop' and showered the road in a red light which soon formed into the shapes of the two Toxels she loved far more than she would ever realize. Eventually, the light faded and sat on the tarmac covering Spikemuth's streets were her two Pokemon, yawning and shaking their heads to wake themselves up a little from their long nap. They looked around, confused at how they ended up so far into Spikemuth, glancing at each other before they noticed the young adult's shadow and snapped their attention to the form hovering nearby.

It was then that their eyes locked with Ivy's.

To say they did a complete one-eighty would have been an understatement as they suddenly bound up and into crouched positions, hissing at her aggressively. Ivy raised her hands, pointing her palms at them as she stood there, pressing herself against the wall to give them as much room as she could. "Hey, hey!" She started, lowering her hands with each word to emphasize them. "Calm down, I'm not gonna touch you!"

She stared at them for a second while they continued to growl and snarl, noticing small things about them that made them different to some of the other Toxels she had seen around town. On their arms, they had small colored lines, one had yellow marks, while the other had blue. Then, when they stood up cautiously to make themselves look bigger, she could see a large splotch of color on their fronts as well, matching the color of the arm markings. "Huh, you're pretty different, aren't you?" She muttered, stroking her chin with a thoughtful pout as she tried to come up with some names to differentiate them.

Before she had the chance though, the two Toxels glanced at one another and immediately spun around, running off with a speed only a Galarian Zapdos could muster. "H-hey!" She squeaked, kicking off after them, holding the two Pokeballs tightly. "Come back, You're gonna get yourselves hurt if you go outside!"

This would be harder than she thought.

~Heartstrings~

Two weeks came and went like sludge sliding down Spikemuth's concrete walls, Ivy had spent the entire time sat in the streets with her empty backpack and a cup, begging anyone who passed for any semblance of change they had. Barely anyone paid much attention to her, and when they did, they would give her a few pennies at best. Because of that, she and her Pokemon had been living off of scraps for the majority of her time there. Due to this, she had barely gotten the chance to bond with them, because every time they finished eating, they tried to run away from her, which meant she had to chase them down, despite feeling weak from hunger and exhausted from a lack of sleep.

Honestly, Ivy wondered if she should return home and pretend to be that perfect daughter her parents' wanted her to be. She never knew starting with nothing would be so hard, and she missed the comforts of home, even if she was living a life of lies. Her parents could be cruel, and strict, but did she really prefer living on the streets than living with them?

Immediately she sat up straight and shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind as she grumbled stubbornly. 'What the hell am I thinking?!' She thought, glaring down at the almost empty cup in her hands. 'I'm not some kinda dough they can make into anything they want, I'm a person, and I'd rather live poor than live a goddamn lie!' Not only that, but deep down, she knew her parents would not accept her apologies, no matter how much she pleaded with them. Her father had disowned her, and nothing short of a miracle would change his mind.

Even if they did accept her, she did not want their help. After she told them what she wanted to do with her life, they shunned her and suppressed her personality for years. It was only after she escaped during the night that she felt freer than she had ever been in her entire life. She reveled in that freedom and refused to give it up, even if it meant toughing it out in the cold until she could get herself off the streets.

At that moment, she decided to try something she worried would not work originally, after all, she had never done this in front of anyone before. With a huff, she dumped the coins from the cup into her empty, kinda dirty, lunchbox and pushed it a small distance away from herself, before she stood up and dusted herself off. "Rotom?" She called out, watching as the small purple phone flew from her pocket into the air, thankfully able to charge by zipping into other electrical sources. "You ready to rock?"

The creature buzzed gleefully, spinning around before it flew behind her, hovering as she took a deep breath and prepared herself for her first real performance. Despite not having a working guitar, she had a good voice, and a million karaoke PokeTube videos that would play as her background music in the mean time. It would be enough to get her started, at least.

"You know the one, bud~!" She said, grinning as she heard her little friend buzz, before the intro to ' _I Am the Renegade_ ' started playing from her favorite band, Roserade Renegade. She closed her eyes, her heart thumping nervously as she raised her hands, positioning them as if she had a plugged-in guitar in front of her. She refused to use her guitar until she had an amp, because otherwise she could not show off her true skills, and no professional she admired would ever mime anything in their songs, so she would not either.

Well, in this situation, the air guitar would not be considered 'miming.' At least, that's what she thought.

However, when the beat started to play, and she moved her hands in the air in time with the guitar, her eyes still closed, it made her feel like she was on the stage, strumming her own guitar along with the members of her favorite band. It made the entire situation feel just a little less scary and a little more exciting. With a deep breath, she opened her mouth and as soon as the instrumental intro ended, she sang along to the song she knew off by heart, allowing her melodic, yet rough-around-the-edges voice to really sell the song to her wandering audience.

At first, people shot her a glance, arched a brow at her air-guitar display, and kept moving. However, the true music lovers, mainly those who had a lot of vivid pink and black in their clothing designs and hair, paused and listened to her song for a second, muttering among themselves. "Isn't that Roserade Renegade's song?" They asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty good, especially since the singer's a man usually."

"She's not even looking at the lyrics, that's some dedication!"

Ivy opened an eye as she got into a strong chorus and her heart nearly exploded out of her chest as people started to walk over to her, listening for a minute before they smiled and dropped some coins into her little container. She felt a buzz of glee and adrenaline rush through her as her stage fright peaked, causing her voice to crack, which made her squeeze her eyes shut and grit her teeth as a guitar solo began and she strummed the air as if she was actually playing, hiding her horror at her own mistake.

"Don't let that get ya down!" One of the larger men, wearing the same signature pink and black as the others, shouted from the back of the small crowd, surprising Ivy enough to get her to look up. "You're doin' great!"

Hearing his encouragement, and the others clap and nod in agreement eased the pain she felt as a small smile spread across her lips, then a beaming, excited grin as she slipped into the final segment of the song, letting her voice travel like a howl in the wind as she finished on a high and strummed the air one last time, before thrusting her hand up into the sky, raising her pinky and index finger as she came to a stop, breathing heavily from the nerves that shook her to the core.

The people started to clap, then started dropping a few more coins into the box, before nodding goodbye and walking away, leaving her stood there, sweating a little as she tried to compose herself. "Heh..." She huffed, feeling a little giddy. "I can't believe that worked." She muttered, before dropping into a crouch, staying upright on her toes as she started counting the coins. "Hopefully this'll be enough for a some food for my Pokemon!"

Maybe if she did this more often, she would not make as many mistakes, and she would be able to save enough for a decent portable amp. The mere thought made her cheeks flush happily, and she snickered to herself as she slipped the money into her pocket and straightened up.

"Alright Rotom, let's get a groove going!"

~Heartstrings~

The sun began to set outside Spikemuth's long tunnel and the streetlights flickered to life as the already dark city began to dim even further, threatening to blanket itself in complete darkness if not for the neon signs and tall lights surrounding them at every turn. Ivy walked sluggishly towards the Pokemon Center near the entrance, letting out a little yawn as she covered her mouth. She had played a total of three songs before her exhaustion and lack of nutrition kicked in, forcing her to stop singing as to avoid collapsing from her weakened state.

"When I finally get some food in my stomach..." She muttered as she reached the doors and held onto the handle with a tired pout. "I'll be rocking those solos like there isn't a care in the world!" If the daytime crowd had been enthusiastic, she knew at night the real money would roll in.

Spikemuth was the city of music and once the sun went down, the sound amped up, so she knew her ideal crowd would start spilling out into the streets soon, and she would be able to get a little more money, despite her lack of working equipment. The thought of being able to get a hot meal and some food for her new Pokemon made her heart soar as she smiled and pulled the doors open, stepping into the welcoming warmth of the Pokemon Center she had not returned to since she had adopted her two Toxels over two weeks ago.

The nurse behind the counter bowed almost immediately, not seeing who was at the door as she automatically greeted them. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, please stay as long as you-," she straightened up and blinked in surprise as Ivy waved with a small grin. "Oh, you're back! It's been a while."

The young musician laughed awkwardly and combed her fingers through her greasy black hair. "Heh, yeah, I've been...Busy." She said, keeping it vague as not to worry the nice people in the Pokemon Center. At that point in the day, the cafe and stores had both closed down for the night, leaving her alone with the nurse who had helped her previously.

Said nurse took a moment to notice Ivy's attire and state. Not only was the young adult wearing the same clothes she had worn two weeks ago, but they were far dirtier and her physique seemed slimmer, as if she hadn't been eating enough. Immediately the older, wiser woman knew something was wrong and showed this concern in her deep, almost scolding, frown. "Are you alright?"

Ivy hummed and stopped grinning, blinking a little before she looked down at herself, then blushed. "Oh, you mean this?" She asked, gesturing to herself. "Ah, ha, yeah! I was just...Training, on Route 9!"

The nurse hummed and gestured for the trainer to approach the counter. Of course, Ivy did not want to move any closer, knowing she would be scolded immensely for lying, but at the same time she knew staying put would only further cause her issues, especially as she needed to ask her where the nearest shop was. She had been banking on the cafe still being open, but sadly that ship had sailed.

With a groan, the black-haired girl dropped her head for a second and sighed, before she straightened up and walked over to the counter, sitting down on a stool in front of the stern nurse. "Honestly, I'm fine!" She stated, looking away, which only drew attention to the dark circles under her eyes and her sickly complexion.

"I know fine, and this is not fine." The nurse argued back, arching a brow as she crossed her arms. "You're homeless, aren't you?"

Ivy stammered, shocked at how blunt the lady had been, she went to deny it, to ask if it was appropriate for her to talk to a customer that way, but the nurse interrupted her stumbled response with a heavy sigh, resting her hands on the counter as her expression softened. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? There are dorms above the Pokemon Center for trainers to rest while their Pokemon are being healed, I could have given you a room until you could take care of yourself."

This surprised Ivy as she all but froze in her attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere, staring for a moment before she realized it was probably best to just drop the whole facade. With a groan, she leaned against the counter with one arm propped up, her fingers tangling through her hair, while the other crossed over her bicep. "Look, I don't want charity...I've gotten this far on my own, and I want-."

"There is no shame in asking for help."

Ivy hummed and looked up at the nurse, uncovering her face as she dropped her other hand onto the opposite bicep. Instead of being met with a strict scowl, or a worried frown, she was met with a soft, understanding smile. "Even someone as powerful as the Champion had to ask for help once in his life." The pink-haired professional said, raising a finger as she taught Ivy a valuable lesson. "Asking for help when you need it is not a weakness, it shows rationality, intelligence, and trust. These are things every adult should possess, no matter the journey they're on."

The musical teenager laughed as she dropped her head for a moment, her shoulders shaking with her barely audible snickers. Then with a sigh, she leaned back until only her hands remained on the counter, keeping her from falling backwards as she looked up at the ceiling. "Heh, I wish my mam was like you!" She admitted, which made the nurse blush, flattered, but confused all the same. "I can't pay for the room though..." She settled back into her former sitting position and rummaged through her large pockets, placing the small amount of money she had gathered on the surface she rested against. "I don't even think I have enough to feed me and my Pokemon...I'm gonna have to pass on the room."

"I never said the room would cost you anything." The nurse stated. "And you know that, don't you? Why would you mention 'charity' otherwise? I understand that you don't want to take something for free, but it is my job to care for the sick and injured, whether they're people or Pokemon...Besides..." The nurse smiled and pushed the money towards Ivy. "You saved the lives of two innocent baby Pokemon, even if it meant having more mouths to feed...I think that's payment enough, don't you?"

Ivy stared at the older woman for a moment before she smiled and let out a relieved breath, taking the coins and putting them back in her pocket. "Thanks, nurse...?"

"Clarys."

"Thanks, Nurse Clarys." The young adult stood up and watched as Nurse Clarys walked towards a door on the left-hand side of the counter, gesturing for Ivy to follow. However, the woman let out a loud complaint as the rather boisterous young trainer merely leapt over the counter, rather than use the latch provided. "What?" Ivy asked playfully, grinning as she walked over to the nurse, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I'm in a good mood, I like to vault over things in a good mood!"

"I bet you do." Nurse Clarys said, arching a brow with a small smile as she walked down the corridor and up a set of stairs. "The room is usually for up to four guests, so you may have to share whenever we have trainers staying the night, does that bother you?"

"As long as it's got a shower, I'm fine sleeping on the floor!"

This made the pink-haired lady laugh as she stopped at the door to the room. "I doubt you'll have to go that far, we have two rooms." She nodded at the door opposite them as Ivy stopped at Nurse Clarys' room of choice, leaning against the banister as her exhaustion started to show. She had relaxed a little, so now her entire body seemed to shut down. "I'll be sending any guests to that room, but since people stop here during their adventures sometimes, I can't guarantee it'll be the only room I can use."

Nurse Clarys pushed on the handle and let the door swing open. The wannabe trainer peered inside and saw that it was a simple white room with wooden floorboards and two bunk beds. To the left of the doorway was another door leading to an en suite bathroom with enough space for a sink, toilet and shower, but not much else.

It was perfect.

"Aw yeah! I can finally clean myself up!" Ivy blurted out, barreling into the room before the nurse could say anything else.

Of course, Nurse Clarys sighed, surprised that a woman like Ivy could contain the energy of a child, especially in her current state. "I will give you a wake-up call at eight tomorrow morning, is that good for you?"

This made the woman falter, turning to her savior with a grin. "Is there a way we can change that to lunch time or something?" She asked, only half joking. "I kinda wanna make up for all the sleep I've lost!"

The older woman laughed, shaking her head as she reached for the handle. "The best I can do is nine, but to make up for that, I can bring some food for your Pokemon, so you can save your money for your own meal."

"Hey...Thanks, okay?" Ivy said, blushing a little as she rubbed at the back of her neck and seemed to calm down, if not for a moment at least. "I mean it...You're the nicest person I've met, and I really appreciate this."

The medical professional stared at Ivy for a moment, pondering her reaction and heartfelt gratitude, before she smiled. "There's no need to thank me, after all...I am a nurse, and I will make sure you and your Pokemon get the best care under my roof. Now, freshen up and I'll get the food." She went to walk away, only to falter and lean backwards so her head reappeared from behind the door frame. "Also, I would find yourself something to eat once you've fed your Pokemon...With the cafe closed, I don't have access to meals fit for humans, so I can't provide you with anything."

Ivy waved off her worries. "Nah, it's all good!" She stated, returning to her cheerfully energetic self. "I'm just happy I can feed them tonight! Hopefully that'll get them to like me a little more too!" Honestly, she didn't have the energy to find a restaurant, she just wanted to wash up and sleep.

Nurse Clarys giggled. "Hopefully~!" She said, before disappearing once again, leaving Ivy to stroll over to the door and close it behind her.

The moment the lock clicked shut, the black-haired trainer leaned her head against the door and let out a weak laugh, her eyes glassy as they filled with tears, her heart full of gratitude and relief as all her worries washed away. Her expression twisted from a soft smile to a pained frown and she covered her face with one hand, sobbing into the white paint covering the wooden surface. After weeks of suffering, struggling and starving, she was finally safe enough to get some sleep.

If she had been a religious girl, she would have swore to hell and back that Nurse Clarys was her guardian angel.

~Heartstrings~

After a wonderfully long, and comforting shower, Ivy emerged from the small bathroom, wearing a towel around her body and ruffling a towel through her black hair. She had a smile on her face and was pretty tired from the day's events, but was overall very happy with the outcome. Of course, that smile fell into a slacked jaw when she looked towards the door and saw a fairly large bag of Pokemon food resting against it with a note taped to the front. "What the..." She started, cutting herself off before she swore as she walked over and all but snatched the note off to read it.

_I knocked, but you were in the shower, so I just left the food by the door. I have a feeling you'd reject the size I chose since you wanted to refuse my help at first, so just know that this is a special blend I created myself for free use by those under my care. If you try to return it, I will refuse. Get some rest, there's a container nearby from a restaurant down the street, pay me back in the morning._

_\- Nurse Clarys_

_P.S: I repeat, don't try to pay me for the Pokemon food. I will refuse. Goodnight._

Upon finishing the note, Ivy glanced down and saw a white container that still had some steam poking out of the closed lid. Her already content expression softened into a very grateful smile as she crouched down and picked up the plastic box, placing it on the bed before she went to a nearby cupboard, collecting the free-to-use bowls to feed her Pokemon.

"Honestly, if it weren't for that Nurse, I'd be chasing these Toxels to Hammerlocke." The young trainer muttered, placing the bowls down before she tried to move the bag, grunting as her weakened state meant she could not lift it's heavy contents. "Oh this is great..." She grumbled, walking back over to the bowls, snatching one up, before she returned to the bag and tore it open. She then used her hands to collect large portions of food to shove into the small plastic bowl.

Once she had done that with both bowls, she went over to her backpack, as her hoodie was drying on the back of the door from being hand washed. Inside the largest pocket in the front of the hoodie, were the two Pokeballs containing her new friends. She collected the balls and walked over to her bed, sitting down with a sigh. "Alright, let's see how this goes..." She mumbled, tossing the two orbs in the air, watching as they burst open and out came her two Toxels.

The moment the light faded and she caught the Pokeballs as they came back, the two tiny Pokemon opened their eyes and shook their heads, looking around with confusion. The same song and dance occurred when they locked eyes with Ivy and started growling, before trying to escape any way they could, rushing to the door, then to the window, only to find them all sealed shut.

"Look, there's no way outta this room..." She told them, watching as they turned to her, tensed up and growling softly. She nudged the bowls towards the two unique lizards, watching as their eyes snapped to the tasty contents. "I won't hurt you, and I can move the bowl to the other side of the room if you're too scared to come near me...I just want you to eat without trying to run away from me, okay?"

The blue and yellow babies continued to glare at her, and she nodded, standing up slowly as not to alarm them. She carefully crouched down and took the two bowls, moving them over to the foot of the other bed, giving them as much distance as she could in their small room. "There." She said in affirmation, straightening up before she walked back over to her bed and sat down, crossing her legs so she was situated on the mattress, not touching the floor in the slightest, to make them feel ever more secure. "I promise I won't move, you can eat all you want, and there's more where that came from." She pointed to the bag, and had to force back a laugh when the two saw it and nearly drooled from the idea of yummy seconds and maybe even thirds. "Eat up, I'm gonna sit here and eat my own food."

The two creatures watched as she relaxed against the wall and lifted the container off the mattress, having put it there before she got their Pokeballs. She put the container in her lap, opening it up to see a very nutritious pasta dish with a bread bun on the side. Without waiting a second, she tucked in, moaning over the tasty flavors, which only made her Toxels even more hungry, as their little stomachs growled.

The blue Toxel, who seemed to be the more timid of the two, looked at his brother and made a little buzzing noise, a common sound for Toxels who spoke to one another. After that, with as much hesitancy as the little guy could muster, he crawled over to one of the bowls and plopped himself down in front of it, taking handfuls of food to munch on. Eventually, thanks to his brother's actions, the yellow one followed suit and ate with about as much energy and hunger as she expected from them.

With the silence surrounding them, apart from the chewing of food, Ivy took the time to watch her two Pokemon from her space on the bed, noticing their little differences even more, now that they were not trying to escape from her. 'Toxels are both Poison Types and Electric Types...' She thought to herself, tearing off a chunk of bread with her teeth. 'The yellow one is pretty brave and a little rough around the edges, but the blue one is more gentle, and terrified, but helps the other make decisions a lot...'

Suddenly, her eyes widened as a hypothetical light bulb lit up above her head. With a smirk, she cleared her throat and the two Toxel looked over, both slightly alarmed, and curious as they sat there with stuffed cheeks. "Okay, I can't call you both Toxel all the time, 'cause that'll get confusing, right?" She asked.

The two Toxel looked between them, then back at her, which was hilarious, but she did her best not to snicker.

With a grin, she tore off two bits of her bread and tossed it over to them, watching as they hesitated for a moment, then turned and snatched them up and stuffed them into their already puffed up cheeks. "How about nicknames, eh?" She pointed to the yellow one, who growled as he swallowed his bite and spun around to keep eating. "Bioshock..." She started, turning her attention to the blue one, who froze up, then swallowed the food in his mouth. "And Biohazard." With a grin, she straightened up with a puffed out chest, proud of her sudden creativity. "What do you think? Pretty cool names, huh?"

The two Toxels made small buzzing noises between them, before the yellow one shrugged and got back to eating, and the nervous blue one nodded sheepishly, before doing the same. Another weight seemed to lift from Ivy's shoulders and she relaxed visibly, letting out a relieved sigh.

Finally, she was getting somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review as it helps me improve and gives me the motivation to continue making awesome content!
> 
> Ivy's Team
> 
> Bioshock Lv.5 (Toxel)
> 
> Biohazard Lv.5 (Toxel)


End file.
